Conventionally, a print job written in a page description language is generated via a printer driver or the like when an instruction for printing electronic data such as document data, image data or the like is issued by an information processing device such as a PC (Personal Computer) or the like. Then, the generated print job is output to a printing device, which executes a printing process on the basis of the input print job.
When a printing device executes a printing process, the process is normally executed on the basis of an input print job as described above.
In the meantime, a method for executing a printing process on the basis of printing settings different from those of an input print job is proposed (for example, see Patent Document 1).
The method proposed by Patent Document 1 switches, on the basis of user designation, between printing settings made when data to be printed which is held in a portable memory is printed directly and those included in data to be printed.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-121167